helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2006 Winter
|artist = Hello! Project |Japanese = |start = January 2, 2006 |end = January 29, 2006 |released = April 14, 2006 (Wonderful Hearts, Elder Club) December 20, 2008 (Zeninshuu GO!) |recorded = January 4, 2006 (Wonderful Hearts) January 6, 2006 (Elder Club) January 29, 2006 (Zeninshuu GO!) |format = DVD |label = |Last = Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- 2005 Summer Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ 2006 Summer Tour }} Hello! Project 2006 Winter was Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It ran from January 2 to January 29, 2006. The regular tour was split into two series, featuring Wonderful Hearts and Elder Club separately: *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ (Hello! Project 2006 Winter ～ワンダフルハーツ～) *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ (Hello! Project 2006 Winter ～エルダークラブ～) The tour finished on January 28 and 29 at Yokohama Arena with the Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ (Hello! Project 2006 Winter～全員集GO！～), where Wonderful Hearts and Elder Club performed together. The Wonderful Hearts and Elder Club concerts were released as separate fanclub-exclusive DVDs on April 14, 2006. The Zeninshuu GO! concert DVD was scheduled to be released on March 29, 2006 under the hachama label with the catalog number HKBN-50066, but it was cancelled due to manufacturing problems, and was eventually released more than two years later on December 20, 2008 to fanclub members only. Setlist / Tracklist Wonderful Hearts= #OPENING #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai #Koko ni Iruzee! #MC #Kurenai no Kisetsu - v-u-den #Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari - v-u-den #Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito - Tanaka Reina, Murakami Megumi, Suzuki Airi #LOVE Namida Iro - Tsuji Nozomi, Niigaki Risa #Scramble - Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Fujimoto Miki, Miyoshi Erika #MC #Wakkyanai (Z) - ℃-ute #Pittari Shitai X'mas! - Ogawa Makoto, Kusumi Koharu, Kumai Yurina #Nagisa no Sindbad - W #Miss Love Tantei - W #Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima - Michishige Sayumi, Okada Yui, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi #BE ALL RIGHT! - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Konno Asami, Fujimoto Miki, Miyoshi Erika, Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako, Murakami Megumi, Nakajima Saki #Uwaki na Honey Pie #MC #FIRST KISS - Aa! #Mirakururun Grand Purin! - Kago Ai, Shimizu Saki, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato #I & YOU & I & YOU & I - Ishikawa Rika, Kamei Eri, Yajima Maimi, Murakami Megumi #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Berryz Koubou #Special Generation - Berryz Koubou #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 2 - Morning Musume #Iroppoi Jirettai - Morning Musume #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ - Morning Musume #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ - Morning Musume #Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ - v-u-den, W, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #Piriri to Yukou! #Souda! We're ALIVE #MC #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT |-|Elder Club= #OPENING #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #Koi no Dance Site #MC #Good Morning - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Murata Megumi, Shibata Ayumi, Asami, Miuna #Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru - Iida Kaori, Shibata Ayumi, Miuna #Koi no Hana - Abe Natsumi #Toumorokoshi to Sora to Kaze - Abe Natsumi, Murata Megumi, Asami #Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Murata Megumi, Shibata Ayumi, Asami, Miuna #Shabondama Gekijou (シャボン玉劇場; Bubbles Theater) #Shabondama - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Shibata Ayumi, Murata Megumi, Asami, Miuna #MC #Osaka Koi no Uta - Yasuda Kei, Otani Masae, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya #Chance of LOVE - Yasuda Kei, Otani Masae, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya #Ki ga Tsukeba Anata - Matsuura Aya #Haru no Uta - Yasuda Kei, Otani Masae, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya #Marui Taiyou - Yasuda Kei, Otani Masae, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya #MC #GET UP! Rapper - Goto Maki, Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka, Satoda Mai, Saito Hitomi #Nikutai wa Shoujiki na EROS - Goto Maki, Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka, Satoda Mai, Saito Hitomi #CRAZY ABOUT YOU - Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka, Satoda Mai, Saito Hitomi #Ima ni Kitto... In My LIFE - Goto Maki #DANCE DANCE DANCE - Goto Maki, Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka, Satoda Mai, Saito Hitomi #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Goto Maki, Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka, Satoda Mai, Saito Hitomi #Kiseki no Kaori Dance. #Souda! We're ALIVE #MC #I WISH |-|Zeninshuu GO!= #OPENING #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ #Koko ni Iruzee! - Hello! Project → v-u-den, W #MC1 #Ai ~Suite Room~ - v-u-den #Da-bu-ru-yuu Joshi Koutou Gakkou Kouka - v-u-den, W, Berryz Koubou #Juushichi no Natsu - W #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Petitmoni 2nd and 3rd generations (Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Ayaka) #Koi no Hana - Abe Natsumi #Good Morning - Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Konno Asami, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Murata Megumi, Shibata Ayumi, Asami, Miuna #MC2 #Suna wo Kamu You ni... NAMIDA - Matsuura Aya #Marui Taiyou - Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Yasuda Kei, Matsuura Aya, Otani Masae, Maeda Yuki #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Berryz Koubou #Wakkyanai (Z) - ℃-ute #BE ALL RIGHT! - Morning Musume, W, v-u-den, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Matsuura Aya, Melon Kinenbi, Country Musume, Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka, Maeda Yuki #Uwaki na Honey Pie #MC3 #Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito - Tanaka Reina, Murakami Megumi, Suzuki Airi #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - DEF.DIVA #Shiroi TOKYO - ZYX (without Yaguchi Mari) #Miss Love Tantei - W, Umeda Erika, Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Yajima Maimi, Murakami Megumi #Ima ni Kitto... IN My LIFE - Goto Maki #DANCE DANCE DANCE - Goto Maki , Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka, Saito Hitomi, Satoda Mai, v-u-den, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #Iroppoi Jirettai - Morning Musume #Osaka Koi no Uta - Morning Musume #Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. - Morning Musume #Koi no Dance Site - Elder Club, Hello! Project soloists #Piriri to Yukou! - Wonderful Hearts, Hello! Project groups #Souda! We're ALIVE #MC4 #LOVE Machine Featured Members ;Wonderful Hearts *MCs ** **Yaguchi Mari *Morning Musume **4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu *v-u-den **Ishikawa Rika **Miyoshi Erika **Okada Yui *W **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Murakami Megumi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Hello Pro Egg ;Elder Club *MCs:"後藤真希『20歳になった瞬間、メンバーからのメールが・・・？？』" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2005-12-14. ** ** *Iida Kaori *Abe Natsumi *Yasuda Kei *Goto Maki *Inaba Atsuko *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka *Country Musume **Asami **Satoda Mai **Miuna *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Maeda Yuki *Matsuura Aya ;Zeninshuu GO! Only *MCs: **Taisei **Makoto **Kato Noriko **Yaguchi Mari *Petitmoni **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Yoshizawa Hitomi **3rd Gen: Ogawa Makoto, Ayaka *DEF.DIVA **Abe Natsumi **Goto Maki **Ishikawa Rika **Matsuura Aya *ZYX **Umeda Erika **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Tsugunaga Momoko **Murakami Megumi Concert Schedule *'Total:' 30 Shows Related Publications Six total publications based on the concert tour were released in early 2006, two of which were the eighth installments in the Minna Daisuki, Chu! series: *2006.03.10 Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ Kanzen Hozonban Super Review (Hello! Project 2006 Winter～全員集GO！～ 完全保存版 スーパーレビュー) *2006.04.07 Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2006 Winter (モーニング娘。in Hello! Project 2006 Winter) *2006.04.07 Abe Natsumi & v-u-den in Hello! Project 2006 Winter (安倍なつみ&美勇伝in Hello! Project 2006 Winter) *2006.04.07 Goto Maki & Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2006 Winter (後藤真希&松浦亜弥in Hello!Project 2006 Winter) *2006.04.14 Hello! Project 2006 Winter Minna Daisuki, Chu! 8 Kawaii NG? Shot (Hello! Project 2006 Winter みんな大好き､チュッ! かわいいNG?ショット) *2006.04.14 Hello! Project 2006 Winter Minna Daisuki, Chu! 8 Best Selfshot (Hello! Project 2006 Winterみんな大好き、チュッ！8ベストセルフショット) H!P2006WINTER-KanzenHozonbanSuperReview-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ Kanzen Hozonban Super Review'' Cb9ddf95b24ab1918eea614d29cb01c06d516210.jpg|''Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2006 Winter'' AbeNatsumi&vuden-H!P2006WINTER-PB.jpg|''Abe Natsumi & v-u-den in Hello! Project 2006 Winter'' GotoMakiMatsuuraAya-H!P2006WINTER-PB.jpg|''Goto Maki & Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2006 Winter'' H!P2006WINTER-MDC8NGShot-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2006 Winter Minna Daisuki, Chu! 8 Kawaii NG? Shot'' H!P2006WINTER-MDC8BestSelfshot-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2006 Winter Minna Daisuki, Chu! 8 Best Selfshot'' Trivia *Hello Pro Egg member Arihara Kanna was announced as a new eighth member of ℃-ute during the Wonderful Hearts concert on January 2, 2006."℃-ute 有原栞菜加入" (in Japanese). ℃-ute (via YouTube). 2012-08-23. *This was the last tour to feature Kago Ai as a member of W and Hello! Project before she was suspended for smoking underage on February 9, 2006 and then had her contract with terminated on March 26, 2007 for a repeat offense. Gallery H!P2006WINTER-WonderfulHearts-visualbook.jpg|Wonderful Hearts Visual Book H!P2006WINTER-ElderClub-visualbook.jpg|Elder Club Visual Book References External Links *Publication Listings: Super Review, Morning Musume, Abe Natsumi & v-u-den, Goto Maki & Matsuura Aya, Minna Daisuki, Chu! 8 Kawaii NG? Shot, Minna Daisuki, Chu! 8 Best Selfshot Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2006 Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:V-u-den Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Coconuts Musume Concerts In Category:Country Musume Concerts In Category:Melon Kinenbi Concerts In Category:Matsuura Aya Concerts In Category:2006 DVDs Category:2008 DVDs Category:Fanclub-Exclusive DVDs